


How to please a rat

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [16]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Come Eating, Double Footjob, Fellatio, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Mentioned past Foot Worship, Multi, PAWS, Paw Fetish, Threesome - F/M/M, pawjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Rudy has a thing for paws, Felicity and Miguel have the answer for that
Relationships: Felicity/Miguel, Felicity/Rudy/Miguel
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	How to please a rat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frankwlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts), [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts).



"Aahn, Felicity..."

Rudy sat in the middle of the bed, both arms held down by Miguel, who sat behind him with Felicity across from him, her soft toes probing the underside of his shaft. He bucked when she reached his tip and wrapped her other paw around the base and slowly moved it up and down.

"M-more..." The rodent moaned.

She hmph'ed with a smirk and let her paw on his tip join the one pumping the base and stroked with both feet at a slow pace. She took her time going from his sheath all the way to his tip in long, graceful strokes. Rudy couldn't help but let loose a low guttural moan at the incredible feel of her paws.

It's almost like he was receiving a handjob from a pair of clouds, but they weren't really taking turns jerking him off, they instead merged and consumed his dick, bobbing up and down. It was so good, that the only thing he could do was lay there and enjoy it and beg for more.  
He never wanted this feeling to cease, even if his ball were completely drained, which will be soon.

Miguel watched the whole thing from behind the rat, who shook and trembled like a leaf as the kitten worked those gracious footpaws on his cock the same way he would be done. Oh man, could she do it. The times he received this, it only lasted around five minutes or less before he burst. Either all over himself and what they did it on, or all over her paws.

The mere thought of thrusting in between those had his doghood poking from beneath his shorts against the rat's rump. Though, he seemed too lost in the pleasure to notice. 

"That feel good? Perhaps if I speed up~?"

Before Rudy could answer, her left foot stopped at his base while the other continued, picking up speed. He shivered and relaxed in the dog's arms, his tongue hanging out and his eyes crossed.

Noticing his far-out expression, Felicity slowed down some to giggle. If she could be honest, she disliked the rodent, but absolutely loved those dopey expressions he made whenever he got something similar to this. Perhaps she'd do the same to Timmy, if he grows to the appropriate size someday.

Her left paw goes down to rub at his sack while the right takes its place, albeit slowly. At this point, his hips start moving, bucking weakly into her footpaws. 

Meanwhile, the canine holding him slid one paw down to loosen the tie to his pants while he groomed the rodent's neck up to his cheek and held him tightly with the other. He managed to pull them down halfway and palm his stiffy, getting to work as the feline shifted into a new position.

She laid on her stomach, looking back towards Rudy, who was flustered, and signaled to Miguel to straighten him up. He nodded and lifted him to his knees and reach around to press his cock in between her footpaws. The soft feel of her pink-dotted soles made him choke down a gasp but faltered when she started to move at a normal pace.

"O-oh my gosh." 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Miguel whispered huskily in his quivering ear, "Even better than getting off to a pic of my paws, right?"

"Y-yes." He replied shakily.

"Great, because I'm next." He finished before he licked a stripe up the rat's flattened ear, gaining a shiver from him.

As he thrusted into the kitten's footpaws, he gripped her ankle with his free paw and moved his hips in sync to her legs, multiplying the pleasure, as the shock of it came closer and closer together. Felicity purred, loving the sensation of something hard, sturdy, and smooth massaging her feet in such a way. Ever since Rudy had opened up to the duo about his love for paws (and stopped tagging alongside Timmy's schemes), she had been willing to endorse in his wants and needs whenever the need struck him. 

From watching her flex and curl her toes, to massaging, to sniffing, all the way up to what's taking place now.

Of course, when she was too busy to help, Miguel would be there in her place for the time being. But he drew the line at getting him off with his own paws, but eventually warmed up to it. They were the only ones he'd go to, as it would take a while for the others, since that time at the Palace.

It isn't exactly their favorite way of passing the time, but at least he stayed out of trouble. Plus, he knew how to groom very good.

Speaking of grooming, the canine behind him wasn't even trying to keep a sturdy hold on Rudy anymore, as he focused more on wettening every patch of fur on him as he stroked with more fervor at the erotic sight down below, his panting matching the rats. Now both his paws held on to the kitten's hind ones, better angling the way his cock glided smoothly across her soles, his hips moving faster, as he could feel his climax approaching.

His tightening sack tapping softly against her toes let her know ahead of time what was about to happen. It became clearer when Rudy's eyelids began to close and his teeth bare. 

"Close?" She asked, looking back.

"Very...very close." Rudy gritted.

Before he got more than close, Felicity freed her ankles from his grip and turned over, grinning mischievously at the rat's disappointed expression. "Hehe, not so fast."

"D'oh- why?!" He whimpered, his length twitching and weeping pre.

"Miguel looks like he wants a turn, don'tcha, buddy?"

"Yep!" He beamed, laying the rodent down and propping his feet up on his chest.

the rodent's curled tail beneath the fake cotton one quivered in excitement as the chihuahua rubbed down from his soft belly to his stiffness. Wrapping his paws around it, he took a deep breath and moved them up and down at a swift pace. The sudden rush of pleasure caused Rudy to gasp and then groan, thrusting weakly against them.

As he gave him a quickened footjob, he kept up working his own length, which bobbed slightly to his legs pistoning his feet to pump his cock. The feline watched with half-lidded eyes, keeping track of how many strokes it would be before the rat would burst before an idea came to mind.

She crawled forward towards the two and brought both footpaws to the rat's occupied cock. The dog on the other side rose an eyebrow in question.

"Trust me, this'll do the trick." She said with a curt smile as she matched the pace of his paws.

The combined forces of both feline and canine paws drove Rudy closer to orgasm than before, "So goo-good! I'm g-gonna-"

He couldn't finish as his orgasm came through with a vengeance. He shivered a groan as his cock spasmed, shooting semi-large strings of hot rat seed, splashing down on both their feet. The rest of it leaked down his shaft, which was wiped up by Miguel. His head plopped down on a pillow, taking in large gulps of air from the intense climax, His lips curling into a relieved wide-mouthed smile.

He had to hand it to the two, they really knew their way around pawjobs. While Felicity could bring him close to orgasm with her soft paws at a steady, teasy pace, Miguel could finish it with his, which aren't as soft as hers, but felt just as good.

The clearing of someone's throat brought him from his thoughts. He propped himself up on his shoulders to the two that had their soaked paws crossed.

"Forgetting something?"

Oh.

He put their paws together and leaned in, running his tongue up the padded soles and between their toes, cleaning them of any drop of cum that got in. As he did, Felicity reached across and jerked the canine's unattended dick, making him moan. It didn't take him very long to approach his climax as well, when she leaned over and engulfed his length, his hot seed pulsing down her throat.

When Rudy was done, he looked up, and his blush turned darker as he witnessed the whole thing.

After they bid farewell to each other, Miguel came back and stretched across the bed beside Felicity, who nuzzled against him, who stared at the ceiling in thought before he spoke.

"Say, I wonder what rat paws feel like."

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't, who will?


End file.
